


Nach einer halben Sekunde und noch ein bisschen länger

by this_is_just_a_guest



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_just_a_guest/pseuds/this_is_just_a_guest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Nach einer halben Sekunde wusste Boerne plötzlich, was los war.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach einer halben Sekunde und noch ein bisschen länger

**Author's Note:**

> Neu hier und von nichts 'ne Ahnung. Sagt bitte Bescheid, wenn bei den Tags oder so etwas nicht stimmt.  
> Danke an alle für eure TO-M fics. Hier gibt's jetzt was zurück.

***

Nach einer halben Sekunde wusste Boerne plötzlich, was los war. Gerade war er noch dabei gewesen, Thiel über irgendetwas zu belehren – tatsächlich ging es um den Quintenzirkel – und hatte dabei mit den Fingern Kreise in die Luft gemalt und sie unterteilt und extra lange Sätze gemacht, um Thiel auf Trab zu halten, damit der so lange zuhörte, bis endlich das Verb kam und dann – mitten in seinen Kunststückchen, in den vielen Salti mortali, die er immer wieder vorführte, damit ihm alle Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, mitten in dem Moment, als er abgesprungen war und sich in der Luft drehte – da hatte er plötzlich gewusst, was los war. Diese ganzen akrobatischen Verrenkungen – die machte er gar nicht, damit ihm alle zusahen, sondern damit ihm Thiel zusah. Grundgütiger. Er landete unsanft, aber er war viel zu erfahren, um sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.  
  
Nach fünf Minuten hatte Boerne sich zweimal verhaspelt und einmal den Faden verloren, was Thiel dazu veranlasste, einen gemeinen Spruch loszuwerden und sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Dabei lächelte er sein schiefes Lächeln und Boerne ertrank in Thiels blauen Augen, die ihm schon früher aufgefallen waren – tatsächlich waren sie doch gar nicht zu übersehen, die mussten doch jedem auffallen –, aber jetzt wurde ihm unwohl. Sein Kopf war ganz klar, aufgeräumt, wissend, als hätte sich alles gelichtet und als könnte er endlich richtig sehen. Doch er bekam nicht richtig Luft und dieses Gefühl von glücklicher Aufgeregtheit, die man eigentlich mit dem Moment verband, in dem man verstand, dass es um einen geschehen war, das stellte sich einfach nicht ein. Kein bisschen. Er sah klar, aber mit einem Male war es, als sei alles falsch – nicht nur die Gegenwart und die Zukunft, sondern auch die Vergangenheit. Die ganzen letzten Jahre. Er sah sich in unzähligen Situationen mit Thiel und dachte, dass das doch alles nicht wahr sein konnte.  
  
Nach vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte Boerne das Gefühl dann doch. Er erzählte Thiel schon wieder etwas, aber es ging um die Arbeit, sicheres Terrain, er konnte reden, ohne dass etwas passierte und Thiel hörte sogar zu, ohne dass er dabei wieder Quatsch machen musste. Und plötzlich musste er lachen. Das blubberte so völlig unpassend aus ihm heraus und Thiel fragte grummelnd, was denn jetzt schon wieder los sei. Fast hätte Boerne es ihm gesagt. Aber das ging natürlich nicht. Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und fand es eine vortreffliche Fügung des Schicksals, dass schon so lange keiner merkte, wie schön Thiel sein konnte. Jetzt kannten sie sich doch schon so lange. Warum denn eigentlich nicht?  
  
Nach einer Woche wusste Boerne, wie absurd dieser Gedanke war. Dass es überhaupt so lief, wie es lief, war nachgerade ein Wunder. Sie waren so lachhaft unterschiedlich – sich da noch mehr zu wünschen oder auch nur vorzustellen, konnte ja wohl nicht ernst gemeint sein. Kaum mehr als eine Caprice. Nicht zu vergessen, dass Boerne ein Mann war und Thiel – dummerweise – auch. Das war sehr verwirrend. Selbst mit viel Mühe und der braven Zustimmung zu der Aussage, dass es ja immer um den Menschen ging und nicht um das Geschlecht, war das jetzt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben, dann doch etwas… unerwartet. Wie sollte er das einordnen? Wie konnte man so etwas überhaupt einfach mal einordnen? Thiel – das hieß doch: schludern, Bier, Fußball, diese Totenkopf-T-Shirts und eine gescheiterte Ehe. Thiel mochte einen total alternativen, liberalen Vater haben – na ja, linksliberal, aber immerhin –, er selbst war ein stereotypisches Klischee von einem „Kerl“. Der haute bestimmt gleich um sich, wenn man ihm Zuneigung zeigte. So von Mann zu Mann.  
  
Nach einem Monat hatte sich Boerne daran gewöhnt. Also an die Erkenntnis, nicht an die ganze Situation. Er sinnierte immer wieder darüber, was er machen sollte, weil Wort und Tat immer noch besser waren, als gar nichts zu tun, aber ihm fielen nur so komische, unbrauchbare Ideen ein, wie: Beichten. Wegziehen. Weitermachen. Vor allem Letzteres schien ihm dabei der schwierigste Weg von allen. Er war zwar extrem gut darin, eine Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten, hatte schon oft Phasen durchlebt, in denen er stur die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte und auf Teufel komm’ raus immer weiter geradeaus marschiert war, unnachgiebig gegen sich und andere. Diesmal aber erschreckte ihn diese Vorstellung. Er war älter geworden, er war ein bisschen eher müde jetzt. Er besuchte das Grab seiner Eltern und sah sein zukünftiges, altes Ich und wie er bei diesem Kraftmarsch unterwegs kaputtgehen würde, einfach so. Aber genauso wenig konnte er Thiel ein Bekenntnis antun. Der arme Herr Thiel, der konnte ja nichts dafür. Also, er konnte sehr wohl was dafür, aber ihn traf keine Schuld. Es war eine Sackgasse.  
  
Nach zwei Monaten war Boerne zu keiner Lösung gekommen und weil ihn das Nichtstun so grantig werden ließ, merkte sogar Thiel etwas und fragte irgendwann, nachdem sie gekocht und gegessen und den laufenden Fall besprochen und Boernes exquisiten Rotwein getrunken hatten, ob alles in Ordnung war, weil er in letzter Zeit so schlecht gelaunt war. Boernes Herz fing an, zu rasen und er wollte so sehr etwas Unüberlegtes tun, aber das tat er nie und ihm fiel die Sache mit der Fassade wieder ein und er stellte sich eine Rüstung vor, die er einfach anzog, wie früher beim Spielen, und er tat Thiel den Gefallen und tat, als sei er Boerne, wie er leibt und lebt: Er beschwichtigte, schwafelte etwas von unfähigen Sektionsassistenten und mangelhaften Bremsbelägen am Auto und gut war. Er hatte Zweifel daran, dass ihm Thiel wirklich glaubte, auch wenn der natürlich so tat. Thiel guckte nämlich komisch, irgendwie aufmerksam, und Boerne machte einen blöden Witz darüber, dass Metzgergesellen bestimmt mehr Ahnung von Anatomie hatten, als sein derzeitiger Auszubildender, und Schluss. Boerne biss die Zähne zusammen und marschierte los.  
  
Nach drei Monaten war Boerne an einem absoluten Tiefpunkt angelangt. Er kannte das nicht: Etwas wollen und es nicht bekommen. Er hatte immer gekriegt, was er wollte. Weil er trotzig und frech genug war, immer wieder darauf zu bestehen oder weil er sich reinhing und dafür ackerte oder weil halt. Mit Thiel war das jetzt anders. Kein Vergleich. Die Batterien an Thiels Wecker hatten versagt, er stand mit verstrubbelten Haaren an der Wohnungstür, in einem T-Shirt, das über seinem Bauch spannte, und Boerne musste schlucken. Er spornte Thiel an, schnell wach zu werden, wartete auf ihn, während er sich hektisch anzog, monierte seinen Umgang mit Weckern im Besonderen und dem Aufstehen im Allgemeinen und kam dann selbst zehn Minuten zu spät. Boerne gestand sich ein, dass es weh tat. Sein Kopf war nach wie vor klar – natürlich. Aber in ihm drin herrschte das Chaos. Da konzentrierte sich plötzlich alles auf jemanden. Jemand, der Opern anstrengend fand, der eine altehrwürdige Universität erst von innen gesehen hatte, als er dort das erste Mal einen Professor befragen war, jemand, der keine elegante, eloquente, gebildete und gut situierte Frau war, jemand, der Thiel war. Boerne dachte, dass er unbedingt eine Frau brauchte, nur hatte das schon länger nicht mehr geklappt. Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Denn anscheinend konnte es ja auch ein Mann sein.  
  
Nach vier Monaten überwand Boerne sich und lächelte Dr. Malte Greilmann endlich mal richtig an, der Station in Münster machte, weil er Arbeitsprozesse an verschiedenen rechtsmedizinischen Instituten erforschte. Er war jung, er war intelligent und motiviert, er war blond und ließ immer seinen Kuli auf einem Finger drehen, wenn er in seine Lektüre vertieft war. Boerne hatte Männer, die ihm auf die eine oder andere Weise zugeneigt waren, immer so verstanden, dass sie ihn bewunderten, seine Arbeit wertschätzten und sich unbedingt mit ihm gut stellen wollten, um etwas von seinem Glanz abzuhaben. Zum ersten Mal überlegte er sich nun, ob es da welche gegeben hatte, die das vielleicht ganz anders gemeint hatten. Bei Greilmann war das schwer zu sagen, aber er suchte definitiv seine Nähe und hatte keine Freundin, wenngleich das rein gar nichts aussagte, siehe: Thiel. Boerne war vor Kurzem in ein Gespräch reingeplatzt, das Greilmann und Frau Haller in der Kaffeeküche geführt hatten. Er hatte sich sofort eingemischt und drauflosgeplappert, wie ungesund es für den menschlichen Körper und die Seele war, allein zu sein – nicht? – und dann hatte er aus den Augenwinkeln Alberichs vielsagenden Blick wahrgenommen, aber es war schon zu spät, denn Greilmann hatte sich bereits nach seinem eigenen Beziehungsstatus erkundigt. Nun ja, hatte er da zugeben müssen, er war mit seiner Arbeit zusammen. Sozusagen. Oder gerade nicht und das war das Problem, aber das führte er natürlich nicht aus.  
  
Nach fünf Monaten fand Boerne alles furchtbar aufregend. Greilmann und er waren ein paar Mal zusammen ein Glas Wein trinken gegangen und hatten sich jedes Mal ganz wunderbar unterhalten. Es gab keine Komplikationen, keine Zwischenfälle und auch, wenn sie nicht alle Vorlieben teilten, verstanden sie beide doch sehr gut, was man an Opern oder – in Greilmanns Fall – am modernen Tanztheater so anregend fand. Boerne fragte sich, ob sein ganzes Leben ganz anders verlaufen wäre, wenn er es früher verstanden hätte, seine Antennen in alle Richtungen auszufahren, aber als er wieder zuhause und alleine war, wusste er sehr genau, dass es erst einen Thiel gebraucht hatte, um diesen Gordischen Knoten, oder was das war, was ihn da immer so abgehalten hatte, endlich zu lösen. Thiel, nun, ja, Thiel, der konnte Greilmann nicht besonders gut leiden. Noch so ein Schnösel mit seltsamen Hobbies und elaborierten Sätzen. Er machte zweideutige Witze darüber, dass sich da zwei gefunden hätten, Topf und Deckel und so (nein, tatsächlich benutzte er die Ausdrücke Arsch und Eimer) und in einem Anfall von wütender Verzweiflung dachte Boerne: Das kannst Du haben!  
  
Nach sechs Monaten stand Boerne mit Greilmann an seiner Wohnungstür und fand es sehr lustig, dass er den Schlüssel nicht auf Anhieb finden konnte. Es war gar nicht so spät, aber der Wein beim Spanier war günstiger gewesen als sonst, und als echter Boerne wusste er doch zu rechnen und war nicht bereit, sich ein Angebot entgehen zu lassen, auch wenn es Dienstag war und für einen Feierabend am Dienstag drei Flaschen eigentlich zu viel. Auch für zwei ausgewachsene Männer. Da standen sie also an der Tür und Greilmann kicherte und hatte dabei seine Zunge zwischen den Zähnen und Boerne erkannte das Bild. Das kam in unzähligen Filmen vor und das hatte man dann unwiderstehlich zu finden und er entschied, es unwiderstehlich zu finden und stupste bei der weiteren Schlüsselsuche Greilmann ein bisschen an und der hatte immer noch seine Zunge zwischen den Zähnen und lächelte ihn an, aber kicherte nicht mehr. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zu war, ging das Küssen ganz von alleine, es passierte einfach so, während Boerne gleichzeitig völlig neben sich stand und verwirrt auf all das blickte, was da vor sich ging. Greilmann hatte schon eine Hand in seiner Hose, als er ihn von sich schob und seinen Verstand sagen ließ, dass es für heute gut war. Greilmann ging ohne zu protestieren, aber erst nach weiteren langen Küssen und als Boerne allein war, dachte sein weingetränktes Selbst, dass das doch eigentlich schade war. Aber der nüchterne Verstand, der nebenher noch funktionierte, auch wenn er dabei auf einer Welle surfte, der dachte, dass Boerne sich am nächsten Morgen selbst dafür beglückwünschen würde, dass es nicht zum Äußersten gekommen war.  
  
Nach sieben Monaten hatte Boerne etwas mit Greilmann am Laufen und wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Es war toll, weil da wieder jemand war, der ihn ständig anlächelte und seinen Hals küsste, der kaum Fragen stellte und ohne ein Wort die ganze Geheimnistuerei mitmachte. Greilmann tat Boerne aber auch leid, weil er nicht wirklich etwas für ihn empfand, ihn, den unerwarteten Fremden, der so perfekt die Rolle spielte, die Boerne von ihm brauchte. Die des Lovers aus heiterem Himmel, der den Protagonisten über eine unerwiderte Liebe hinweg tröstete, und das ohne sich darüber zu beschweren, wann endlich mal klare Verhältnisse herrschen würden, wie es weitergehen sollte und das alles. Aber schlimmer, als dass Greilmann ihm leid tat war, dass Boerne jedes Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, wenn er Thiel sah – was absurd war, weil er Thiel ja zu nichts verpflichtet war. Für ihn fühlte es sich trotzdem so an, als würde er Thiel betrügen. Das löste Boerne dann meist, indem er sich wieder mit Greilmann traf. Einmal, am Ende einer Fallbesprechung, erwähnte Boerne, als nur noch er, Thiel und Alberich da waren, irgendetwas im Zusammenhang mit Greilmann und Thiel stöhnte laut auf und fragte Frau Haller, wann der eigentlich noch mal ans nächste Institut wechselte. Das machte Thiel jetzt öfter. Frau Haller ansprechen und nicht ihn. Das machte Boerne wiederum ungehalten und er vergaß sein schlechtes Gewissen und verabredete sich erneut. Und dann stand Boerne schon wieder an seiner Tür, um sich und Greilmann reinzulassen, weil sie vorhatten, Calamari-Salat zu machen und Weißwein zu trinken, und Greilmann legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und er sah hin und Greilmann küsste ihn tief. Dann wurde es surreal – schon wieder wie im Film: Denn genau in dem Augenblick trat Thiel auf den Flur, mit seinem Wäschekorb in Händen, und erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Woher Boerne wusste, dass Thiel einen Wäschekorb in Händen hielt, konnte er sich nicht erklären, weil er Thiel die ganze Zeit den Rücken zuwandte. Greilmann lachte leise und schien Thiel zuzuzwinkern oder etwas in der Art und meinte, sich entschuldigend, dass Thiel doch gerade nichts gesehen habe, nicht wahr?, und Boerne hörte Thiel abgehackt: Nö, was denn? sagen und die Treppe runtergehen und dann Greilmann, wie er in sein Ohr flüsterte, dass Thiel bestimmt niemandem was verraten würde. In seinen eigenen vier Wänden fühlte sich Boerne dann so wenig zuhause, wie noch nie. Panisch dachte er daran, dass Thiel sie beim Küssen gesehen hatte. Panisch dachte er daran, dass er jetzt nicht mehr zurückkonnte, dass Thiel, dass überhaupt alle fortan wüssten, dass er, Boerne, Männer an sich ranließ und er dachte an Thiels abgehackte Antwort und ließ Greilmann an sich ran.  
  
Nach acht Monaten versuchte Boerne sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass es ja nur Rummachen war. Sie fassten sich an, was seltsam war, weil Greilmann ein Mann war, aber weiter ließ er nichts zu. Es war auch seltsam, weil Greilmann nicht Thiel war. Boerne hatte seine Hände auf diesem sehr schönen, jungen Körper, der zu diesem im Grunde doch wirklich sehr netten, jungen Menschen gehörte, aber er sehnte sich so sehr danach, zu wissen, wie sich Thiels Bauch anfühlte, dass es wieder anfing, wehzutun. Die ganze Sache mit Greilmann trug überhaupt nichts zur Ablenkung bei, im Gegenteil. Und es war ja auch keine Sehnsucht nach Thiel, denn das implizierte ja, dass er ihn irgendwie schon einmal gehabt hätte. Es war die pure Verzweiflung. Boerne trank mit Greilmann nur noch Schorlen, um sich auf keine weiteren Verrücktheiten mehr einzulassen, machte aber auch keine Anstalten, irgendetwas zu ändern. Immer, wenn er kurz davor war, zu kommen, presste er die Zähne aufeinander, damit ihm nichts Falsches rausrutschte und dachte ganz fest an Thiel. Danach fühlte er sich immer leer und ließ sich dann doch wieder darauf ein. Die herausforderndste Situation in seinem Leben war, als er Thiel einmal am späten Abend alleine auf dem Hausflur begegnete. Es hatte eine neue Leiche und damit viel Arbeit gegeben und sie hatten sich beide nach Hause geschleppt, jeder für sich. Thiel sagte müde Moin und Boerne nickte in Thiels Richtung. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber er wusste nicht was, und plötzlich sprach Thiel ihn an, als er beim Schlüsseldrehen innehielt und ihm dabei den Rücken zukehrte und sagte: Ich sag’s niemandem weiter, und Boerne fiel nichts Besseres ein, als Danke zu sagen.  
  
Nach neun Monaten konnte Boerne die skeptischen Blicke spüren. Während Greilmann wahrscheinlich dachte, Boerne müsste sich noch daran gewöhnen, es mit einem Mann zu tun zu haben, galten Boernes Gedanken nur dem berühmten Bonmot, dass es kein richtiges Leben im falschen gab. Es war unangemessen, es in seiner Situation heranzuziehen, aber Boerne wurde diesen Satz nicht mehr los. Alberich wackelte ständig frech mit den Augenbrauen, wenn etwas mit Greilmann war. Thiel ignorierte diesen einfach – und ihn gleich mit. Sie arbeiteten zusammen, aber ansonsten verschloss sich Thiel wie eine Auster. Oder das war einfach Thiel, wie er immer war, nur ohne die netten gemeinsamen Abende, die er ja jetzt mit Greilmann verbrachte. Wenn Boerne gut gelaunt war, fand er, Thiel solle sich doch einfach endlich mal ein Weib nehmen, und wenn er schlecht gelaunt war, wollte er sein altes Leben zurück. Da bestand einerseits Hoffnung, weil Greilmanns Forschungsaufenthalt zu Ende ging, andererseits hatte er auch Sorge, um was es beim Abschied gehen und was danach passieren würde. Bestenfalls nicht viel – Alberich würde eine Zeit lang weiter mit den Augenbrauen wackeln und Thiel würde verschlossen bleiben. Aber bestenfalls war gleichzeitig schlimmstenfalls. Denn sein altes Leben wieder zurückhaben – das ging ja gar nicht, weil er dann hinter diesen einen Moment zurück müsste, als er im Flug gemerkt hatte, dass sein Fixpunkt für die akrobatischen Tricks, den man ja immer brauchte, um nicht gnadenlos auf die Schnauze zu fallen, Thiel war.  
  
Nach zehn Monaten war Boerne wieder ganz allein. Greilmann war schon bei seiner nächsten Station in München. Halbherzig, aber gut gespielt, hatte Boerne erzählt, dass seine Schwester samt Familie dort lebte und dass er ihn besuchen kommen würde, aber da hatte Greilmann nur lächelnd gemeint, dass es gut war und dass er wusste, dass Boerne noch nicht so weit war. Schade, hatte Greilmann lachend und schulterzuckend gesagt, schlechtes Timing, oder gutes, je nachdem. Boerne meinte ehrlich, dass es ihm leid tat und er bezog es darauf, dass er jemanden anderen wollte, aber Greilmann verstand es eben so, dass sich Boerne dafür entschuldigte, dass er in seinem Alter immer noch nicht out and proud war. Greilmann hatte ihm dann zum Abschied noch gesagt, dass er sich nicht unglücklich machen sollte und Boerne dachte an Thiel und war überzeugt, das Unglück einfach mal gepachtet zu haben. Jetzt war Greilmann ein paar Wochen weg und zwischen ihm und Thiel pendelte es sich mehr schlecht als recht wieder ein. Es gab noch keine gemeinsamen Abende, aber das Desinteressierte, das Thiel in letzter Zeit zur Schau gestellt hatte, bekam Risse. Einmal hatte Boerne sogar das schiefe Lächeln gesehen. Es war das schönste Lächeln der Welt.  
  
Nach elf Monaten merkte Boerne, dass ihn Thiel manchmal ganz anders ansah, als früher. Das musste daran liegen, dass sich Thiel manchmal vergaß und dann wohl darüber nachdenken musste, dass er, der Herr Professor, sein Bett mit einem Mann geteilt hatte – ein immerhin unerhörter Vorgang in all den Jahren, die sie sich kannten. Und dann passierte das Allerschlimmste. Sie hatten einen Fall im Milieu der russischen Mafia und die Liebhaberin eines wichtigen Mitglieds als einzige Zeugin, die auf dem Präsidium immer wieder schilderte, wer mit wem Geschäfte machte und auf Russisch lamentierte, dass sie dem Tod geweiht sei. Das wiederum verleitete Boerne dazu, bei einem späten Fallgespräch mit Thiel – die gab es jetzt immerhin wieder – laut aufzuseufzen und über die Schönheit der Melancholie in der russischen Seele zu palavern. Thiel blickte ihn daraufhin wieder so komisch von der Seite an und fragte geradeheraus, ob er denn jetzt eigentlich manchmal traurig war und was bereute oder nicht. Boerne dachte an die Sache mit der Fassade und der Rüstung und tat unschuldig, als er wissen wollte, was Thiel meinte, aber Thiel war unnachgiebig und gab sich neugierig und irgendwie… besorgt und sagte, Na, der Greilmann und so. Boerne fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber zauberte wie eh und je einen Flickflack aufs Parkett: Er winkte mit der Hand ab und sagte, ohne Thiel anzusehen: Ach Gott, Thiel, wer nochmal? Selbst ist der Mann!  
  
Nach einem Jahr war fast alles wieder wie früher, nur, dass gar nichts mehr wie früher war. Boerne biss jetzt wieder die Zähne zusammen und marschierte, trotz aller Widrigkeiten, geradeaus, aber es war so stürmisch, dass er nichts sah und ständig vom Weg abkam und da stand dann immer Thiel vor ihm und sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an und da wusste Boerne, dass er sich wieder einmal verlaufen hatte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weitermusste. Aber er war nicht mehr Mitte Zwanzig, es war sehr beschwerlich und oft hatte er Momente, in denen er dachte, er gibt jetzt einfach auf und legt sich nach dem langen Marsch Thiel einfach vor die Füße. Thiel schien ihm manchmal sogar eine Hand zu reichen, wenn er zum Beispiel – als sich Boerne erneut über eine Sektionsassistentin beschwerte – mit einem seltsamen Unterton versicherte, dass das schon wieder werden würde. Boerne warf Thiel einen etwas bösen Blick zu, den dieser zu allem Überfluss nicht mit Grummeln erwiderte, sondern mit einem freundlichen Schulter-Stupser und darauf hatte Boerne dann keine passende Antwort mehr parat. Thiel machte das sogar ein zweites Mal, nämlich als sie von einer kleinen Feier für den scheidenden Staatsanwalt Menke angetrunken und kichernd im Hausflur standen und Boerne seinen Schlüssel nicht auf Anhieb finden konnte und Thiel das lustig fand und meinte: Sie und ihre Schlüsselsuche, und ihn dann schäkernd mit der Schulter anstupste. Nur dass Thiel Thiel war und nicht wirklich stupste – es war eher so eine Art Tackle. Boerne hatte Thiel daraufhin entgeistert angestarrt, weil er sich sicher war, dass er sich verhört hatte, aber Thiel biss einfach nur auf sein eigenes Grinsen und hob die Augenbrauen als er vielsagend meinte: Nicht wahr? und verschwand dann in seiner eigenen Wohnung. Hatte Thiel gerade mit ihm geflirtet?  
  
Nach einem weiteren Monat beäugte Boerne Thiel immer wieder und war verwirrter denn je. Thiel schien manchmal etwas zu tun, was er vorher nie getan hatte, nämlich etwas zu sagen und etwas anderes zu meinen. So kannte Boerne Thiel nicht. Thiel sagte immer, was er meinte und meinte, was er sagte. Subtilität war nicht seine Stärke. Was sollte das also? Es ließ sich nur so erklären, dass Boerne hörte und sah, was er hören und sehen wollte. Es war Einbildung, nichts weiter. Wunschdenken, das sein Herz rasen machte, ihn aber gleichzeitig verunsicherte, wie noch nie irgendetwas. Nicht mal der missglückte Salto damals, als Thiel ihn plötzlich abgelenkt hatte und nicht mal Greilmanns Hand in seiner Hose vor ein paar Monaten, nicht einmal das hatte ihn so verunsichert und so ratlos zurückgelassen, wie diese komischen halben Andeutungen, die Thiel jetzt machte, als seien sie Absicht. Boerne gab sich Mühe, nicht darauf einzugehen, sie links liegen zu lassen, weil sie Geister waren, die es bestimmt nur in seiner Vorstellung gab, aber trotzdem kam er dann regelmäßig aus dem Tritt, verhaspelte sich, verlor den Faden oder schaute Thiel kurz verwirrt an. Er versuchte, Haltung zu bewahren, aber die Fassade bröckelte, die Rüstung rostete und Boerne dachte, so müsste sich das Fegefeuer anfühlen: Ein endloses Warten auf irgendetwas, das einfach nicht passierte. Er hätte beichten sollen. Er hätte wegziehen sollen. Er war so erschöpft.  
  
Nach zwei Monaten stand Boerne Thiel in dessen Küche gegenüber und starrte ihn an. Thiel briet Fisch und Boerne versuchte, ihm die Idee von Calamari-Salat schmackhaft zu machen und ließ dabei Greilmanns Namen fallen, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, weil er nicht mehr groß darüber nachdachte. Aber Thiel hatte sich vom Herd weggedreht und meinte leise, dass Boerne diesen Schnösel nie wieder erwähnen sollte. Woraufhin Boerne theatralisch monierte, dass sich Thiel gleich so angefasst fühlte. Da starrte Thiel ihn dann ganz lange an, sodass Boerne der Gedanke kam, dass Greilmann wirklich kein gutes Thema war. Und dann meinte Thiel auf einmal, dass das nicht ging, dass da einer kam und sich einfach nahm, worauf er Lust hatte, weil das Leben so nämlich nicht funktionierte. Boerne war derart überrascht, dass er reflexartig Tut es nicht? fragte, worauf Thiel beim Wenden des Fisches antwortete, dass man nicht als Gast in ein Haus kam, sich nahm, was da so rumlag und dann wieder ging. Und da hatte Boerne ihn dann angestarrt und gesagt, dass er doch nicht einfach so rumlag, und Thiel erwiderte genervt, dass er das so nicht gemeint hatte. Boerne fragte nicht weiter nach und beim Essen bemühten sie sich um einen zivilisierten Ton und gewohnten Ablauf ihres Gesprächs. Der Weißwein, den Boerne zum Essen beisteuerte, war schnell leer. Und als er sich verabschiedete, kriegte er einfach nur mit, dass Thiel ihn kurz, bevor er die Tür öffnen wollte, am Arm packte, ihn mit der anderen Hand am Kragen griff und zu sich runterzog und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen presste und dann noch einen, bevor er ihn gehen ließ. In seinen eigenen vier Wänden stellte Boerne fest, dass er vergessen hatte, irgendetwas dabei zu fühlen. Fand er das jetzt gut oder schlecht? War das jetzt total schön oder ganz furchtbar gewesen? Er wusste es nicht, und es stellte sich auch kein Gefühl ein. Er war fix und fertig.  
  
Nach drei Monaten blubberte zum ersten Mal wieder das Lachen aus ihm raus, das schon einmal, vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, da gewesen war. Er blieb regelmäßig am Blau von Thiels Augen hängen und schwamm noch nicht wirklich sicher, ertrank aber auch nicht mehr. Ab und an küsste ihn Thiel nicht nur auf die Lippen, sondern auch am Hals und Boerne ließ sich von der Überlegung ablenken, wie es sein konnte, dass zwei Menschen denselben Hals küssten und es sich so fundamental anders anfühlte. Thiel stockte, wenn er so abgelenkt war, weswegen er sich Mühe gab, ganz bei Thiel zu bleiben, was schwer war, weil es alles war, was er wollte, ohne zu verstehen, warum es auf einmal passierte. Und an einem Abend wurden die Küsse dann heftiger, hastiger und Thiel drückte sich plötzlich weg und ließ Boerne, ohne ihn anzusehen, wissen, dass er ja nicht so einer war. Boernes Herz setzte aus. Er fragte nach, was Thiel meinte, weil ihm nur entsetzliche Dinge einfielen, wie dass Thiel plötzlich verstand, dass Boerne ja auch ein Mann war oder dass Boerne tatsächlich niemand Geringeres als Boerne war, aber Thiel antwortete, dass er keiner war, der nach ein paar Monaten einfach verschwand, dass er hier lebte, so wie Boerne und dass Boerne mal sagen musste, was er eigentlich wollte. Thiel starrte dabei sein Schlüsselbein an und er fragte zurück, was Thiel eigentlich selbst wollte, und Thiel fixierte weiterhin sein Schlüsselbein und hatte vor, etwas zu sagen, aber dann stöhnte er frustriert auf und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Und dann fiel Boerne seine katholische Erziehung wieder ein. Beichten konnte man immer. „Thiel“, fragte er, „erinnern Sie sich daran, wie ich Ihnen letztes Jahr vom Quintenzirkel erzählt habe?"  
  
*Fin*  
  



End file.
